Bad Wolf Reincarnated!
by VictoriaAngel
Summary: 5 years after Edawrd left in NM, Bella is found by the cullens in a snow storm. She has become a soldier for Torchwood and is emotionally tramatised from certain events in her past. Her powers are manifesting! What is the bad wolf? OOC, non-graphic lemons & mild violence,suggestions and awareness of dark themes. Please be aware before reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight-related material not me – just four battered books!**

Summary: Bella Swan, an unusual Hybrid saves the son of Aro, the cocky irresistible Edward Volturi from a bullet directly to the heart. She is saved and soon surrounded by lots of men –volturi men. They are curiously determined to find out what she is and all her secrets. Forced to stay in Voltera for the time being, she will soon go into a war that she is forced into to save all beings on Earth. Will she fall in love with Edward? Will she defeat an old enemy? Will it all end in happiness?

Rated M for extreme violence, swearing (blame Logan & Bella!) and a lemon much later on!

Please R&R! All criticism welcome!

* * *

**15th September 2010**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

So here I was. Stuck on a bed with a bullet stuck directly inside my heart. Bloody werewolf. I could here the doctor above me trying to save me. He was mystified I guess because he kept cursing profanities under his breath. My body structure was slightly different to the average human – o.k. completely different to a human but that was me. Unique and different are two good ways to describe me.

The men stood in the room, that I could sense, were watching as they saved me. I, subconsciously, felt the doctor remove the bullet. Can't believe I saved that prick and for what? This. Agony and Pain. I might have had worse but this really hurt. That was the downside of being what I was. It was too immense. I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from the never ending screaming.

As soon as I felt the pain subside slightly, I pushed my force field around me visibly. The Dr and the men were shocked. They thought I was a human so yeah it IS a shock for them. Some swore under there breaths. Others gasped in shock. I even felt one or two try to push against the force field. It pushed them back but so much that it didn't hurt them. I brought my right hand to my chest, pushing the knuckles directly to the heart. I had only done this once but it had helped. I would wake in 2 hours and 36 minutes. Great. My body was tired but my mind active. This is going to be so boring. I pushed the long dormant adamentium claws into the flesh and through the heart. It stopped. Seconds later it started beating loudly. I was recovering. I pulled my shield completely in and let my body slide into the dark as my subconscious heard the Doctor declare I was to be watched and under top command 'red-alert'. The ancient leader watched over me as my eyes completely closed in tiredness.

* * *

Right now you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. So I'll start at the beginning of the story. Beginnings always sound the right place to begin.

My name is Bella Swan or Cullen. I can't quite decide which name to with. To most people I'm Cullen though. Anyways, I'm hundred and forty two. I know talk about a _long_ life. I'm a mythical creature.

Yep, we exist. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, mutants and humans all living peacefully on Planet Earth. The humans don't know that we exist – we are just fairy tales passed down each generation that eventually faded away.

The real children of the moon live far away from Italy and are almost extinct. They try to live peaceful lives and don't hurt humans (except when there is a full moon). The shape shifters are all over the planet taking on wild animal forms, in packs. They live peacefully and do their own thing. We barely hear from them. I know of one said pack near my home. They are the Quileute tribe. Human men (and one woman) turn into wolves and pass on the genes to each generation. They fascinate me. They have immense strength, invisible speed, extremely hot temperature and emotions tied to their change. My family and I have a treaty with them.

I should talk about the vampires; I am after all related to them. Vampires aren't Hollywood's version of what they are. They have superhuman strength, invisible speed, cold hard skin, sparkle in the sun, frozen at the age of change, immortality, they are unharmed by garlic, holy items, or wooden stakes; they have reflections, and are able to be out during daylight. Vampires are also capable of eating human food, though their bodies are unable to digest it and they must cough it up later. They do not have to breathe, but typically find it uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell. All vampires possess supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is flawless and has the texture and feel of marble. Newborns and natural diet vamps have bright red eyes. There are some covens or families out there that are vegetarians – they live off the blood of animals. They have golden eyes instead of red. Most vamps drink from humans but my family doesn't.

The vampires are ruled by four leaders called the Volturi. The basic coven or family is Aro (a collector of gifted vampires and his gift is tactile telepathy), Caius (no known gift but simply sarcastic/sadist), Marcus (he can be empathic to relationships but went into a apathetic existence since his mates death) and Aro's adopted yet beloved son Edward Volturi (who is the vamps world equivalent of a major playboy and arrogant jerk). Tosser. Aro and Caius both have two wives – Sulpicia and Athenodora. They are cousins, from what Carlisle told me when we had a discussion on the Volturi and their rules. That's just the family. There's is bigger than us. There are 32 members of the guard – the most gifted being the Elite. Ha! Sadists most likely. There are the twins Alec and Jane. I don't know much about them except they are extremely powerful and prize possessions of Aro's. Also, Emmett, Jasper, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Reneta, Afton, Corin plus many more are guards. My family have warned me several times that they would 'collect' me because of my uniqueness. Who knows if I could defeat them or not? I may be very powerful but could I be able to kill off the entire vampire royalty without a mutiny within the vampire community? My answer: I had no intention of going near them. If only life was fair.

My Family is made up of full-vampires: there's Carlisle, my dad, Esme, my mum, and my sisters Rosalie and Alice. We are vegetarians and live as a family. We currently reside in Forks, Washington. Carlisle is a human doctor (he's all but immune to human blood) and Esme is an Interior designer. Alice and I are posing as juniors at Forks High School and Rose is a senior.

Carlisle was changed 300+ years ago. He lived in Voltera - more on that in a second – and found a more suitable way to live his immortal life as a human by being a vegetarian. He changed his wife Esme after she fell off a cliff as a suicidal attempt in the early 1800' fell in love and married. I was part of Carlisle's coven back then as their daughter. Still am. I love Carlisle as my dad and Esme as my mother. You couldn't get to better people. My sister Rosalie was changed in 1931 by Carlisle. She was engaged but her ex- fiancée gang raped then beat her to death with his 'friends'. After she was turned, she went back for revenge. I helped her and support her decision. Like Rosalie, I am very wary of men but thanks to a few important males in my existence I decided at the time that killing of every male on planet Earth could wait till later. Going back to Rose - We helped her through her issues and upset as she was, she settled to our way of life. Carlisle would only change a person if they were dying, he is too compassionate to be that evil and take away someone's life.

Alice was changed in 1920 (aged 19) but she can't remember any of her human life. We later found out her parents put her in an asylum because of her visions. That was Alice's gift – she had premonitions as a human but can see the future, a more enhanced version, as a vampire. Her visions are subjective because the near future can change for different reasons. My hyperactive pixie sister loves shopping yet I hate it. She wants a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo car for Christmas which I plan on bribe her with – what? Someone has to prank my 300+ yr daddy. I love her all the same. She joined us in the early1950's and we completed as a family.

As I have already told you my name is Bella. Just Bella. I don't really have a surname. I go by Swan sometimes but the majority I take the surname Cullen. I'm 142 years old. I'm a half-human/half-vampire hybrid. The only one of my kind. Also, I'm a murderer.

A long time ago, 356 years to be accurate, Aro wanted a specific human to be changed. His name was Charlie Swan. He was 35. Eleazer, a then-member of the guard, saw his gift as a telepathic with mental shield. The ability was similar to Aro's son Edward. Charlie was turned by a vampire called Philip Dwyer. Phil was a member of the guard who changed humans into vampires because he had very good blood control. That is his gift. Charlie took up residence with the Volturi, only he became best friends with Carlisle Cullen. They took on the vegetarianism diet and after 6 decades left Italy. They set themselves up in the United States. Carlisle trained as a doctor and Charlie kept his role as a law enforcer in the human world. Carlisle found Esme and they lived near Charlie for a while.

Eventually, Charlie found his mate. Her name was Renee Higgenbotham - Nichols. A human. She wasn't dying so he didn't change her. She was told his secret. They fell in love deeply. The only immortal to fall in love with a mortal. Nobody in the vampire world knew other than Carlisle and Esme. The volturi knew he had a mate but not that she was human.

Charlie and Renee married and had a real, human honeymoon. They were in love and made love. Everything was fine, they were happy but being in love with a vampire came with its cost.

Renee ended up pregnant with Charlie's baby. At first, they were beyond happy with the news but then it turned deadly by the second week of pregnancy. She loved _it_ unconditionally and so did Charlie. The _monster_ inside her broke her ribs, pelvis and finally spine yet she still loved it down to her last breath. The pregnancy wasn't normal and lasted a month. When Renne gave birth to such a _horrible monster _she died. The _creature_ ripped itself from her abdomen. Charlie and Carlisle tried to save her but couldn't. They were too late. She was dead and Charlie couldn't live anymore because his soul mate died. He named that _creature_ _**Isabella Marie Swan**_. He loved his daughter very much and didn't want her to feel guilty because it was his entire fault. Mom was gone so Dad gave me to Carlisle and told him to bring me up. Carlisle and Esme took me in has their own. Carlisle was too compassionate and let Charlie go to Italy to beg for death. He couldn't live anymore. However, before Charlie left Vancouver, a certain evil vampire turned up. Phil had always had a weird obsession with Renee and when he heard what had happened he planned to kill Charlie. His temper won and Charlie wanted his death quickly so he could be with Mom in heaven. Carlisle found out and hated Phil for killing his best friend. He brought me up as he promised and the rest as they said is history.

As the only one of my kind I can't research myself and find out the information I need. I have all vampire traits but can feel pain despite not being able to die, sleep, blood runs through my veins (not appetizing unless I'm bleeding), my heart beats fast, my temperature can warm up and I can eat chocolate. I only like eating chocolate because human food is partially gross. I also like Vodka and brandy. I drink animal's blood but A+ blood is lovely yet addictive. That is the only vampire trait to blood minus the veggie diet because I faint from the smell of other blood groups, like my mum.

I have long waist-length brown hair, brown eyes with specks of gold from my diet, full pale red lips, pale complexion and a small nose. I look beautiful because my mum was very pretty and dad's inhuman beauty resulted in me being a very pretty one. Ha! Like as if!

Dad was gifted but so was mum as a human which is incredibly rare. She could create a physical shield and use her telepathy within the same room as others. Dad trained her for ability –that's how they met accidentally in 1867. They were true soul mates. Neither deserved to die and it was my entire fault. The guilt will always be there for eternity. Both my parents were gifted and I was inherited with their gifts. I have strong, optional telepathy. The only problem is when I meet a new vampire I haven't meet before I detect their strong emotions and the reasons behind them. I can easily block them out though. I can create a mental and physical shield. It is like a second skin. I can make the physical shield visible or invisible. I can stretch my shield over an entire continent but I need to hunt lots before I do it. Also, my shields can be manipulated.

My main gift is enchanted ability manipulation. Eleazer and I realised that my gift has four parts. I can copy, steal, block and share other vampire's gifts and use them optionally. If the Volturi knew I existed I would be there number one prize possession. I am a weapon of mass destruction by easily breathing. My not-so-simple existence is a result of death and my constant companion is death. I don't fear my death which makes me more deadly. Not many know of my existence. The Quileute's (to an extent), my family and the Denali's do but that's about it. Also, the X-men know. Humans on this planet only just understand mutants exist. The X-men are a world wide mutant organisation protesting for equal rights. They are old acquaintances from a long time ago. That story will come later.

* * *

So here's how I ended up in my situation. Carlisle and Esme were going to Isle Esme – the Island Carlisle bought for Esme –to 'relieve some stress'. I don't want to know about their sex lives. Rosalie and Alice were on a 4-day shopping trip in New York. Typical. School was off for 2 weeks. I was at home and alone. Sigh. Friday TV was boring. I pulled myself of the sofa, checked the answer phone - a message from Esme saying they were staying an extra 2 days – and locked the door. I got into my silver Ferrari F430 spider and sped down to the local supermarket. After paying Mr creepy-stalker Vile Mike Newton for several chocolate bars, I walked back to the car. Before I reached it, around the corner stood two Quileute's. Not only 2 Quileute's but werewolves. Freaking' werewolves. I stopped and pressed myself against the wall. I didn't want them to a) attack me despite being on neutral land and b) find out I was snooping in on their conversation. I was about to turn around when I heard a snippet of the conversation. I stayed and listened to the whole conversation.

By the end of it I was paler than usual, sweating and puked up in the plastic bin silently. _**They were plotting on killing Edward Volturi**_. They reckoned killing the 4th ruler in line of the vampire throne would mean an all out war between werewolf-shape shifters and vampires. This would shake up the whole supernatural world. It was in retaliation of the Volturi finding out they existed. Edward had found them after a hunt when talent searching about 11 months ago. The _dogs_ were 17 in number but highly skilled and could equally take on a grieving volturi. Apparently, La Push had secretly become a boot camp under the council's noses. They had a gun. Edward Volturi would have a bullet made of werewolf blood, claw and fur straight to his silent heart. It would make him burst into flames. This would make Aro declare war. I couldn't start to comprehend this act of hateful murder. The wolves gave me the details of the entire plan after I used telepathy on them. They still couldn't sense my presence. Thank you, invisibility power.

As soon as Embry Call gave Jacob Black the weapon, I ran to my car and was at home less than 5 minutes later. I spent the entire night chewing over what_ I_ should do. The Volturi clearly didn't know about the plan. What if this meant war, or worse they found out I existed and killed my family because I knew. I remembered the time I was in _that Place_ and how I begged for death and my family to be safe every stinking day. The mutants saved me. That was enough to make up my mind. I was going to save Edward Volturi by taking out Jacob Black. I was a murderer so why not? My parents were not the only people I had ever killed. I loathed Edward Volturi but not even an arrogant prick of a player like him deserved death unjusticelly. I was going to save Edward Volturi but on the sly so the Volturi would never find out. No one would be the wiser, Jacob Black would have his memory of the event permantly repressed, my family and I would be safe and Italy would never know I existed. Everything was going to plan. I booked tickets to Voltera, Italy quickly online. It was there I found out that it was going to be Saint Marcus Day. Great, a national vampire celebration day in our world and an assassin to stop. I changed my plans slightly. I fell asleep at my computer that night. In the morning I grabbed my only spare clothes that remotely looked interesting. I didn't know why. I was wearing skinny jeans, a graphic T-shirt that said _'Not just a pretty face'_ and black/gold trainers as I walked out the door. Alice would throw a fit if she knew that this was my outfit to stop an assassin then again she would threw a bigger fit if she I was stopping the assassin. I was grateful that her visions made me blurry.

I was at the airport in less than 2 hours. I boarded my flight. You'll never believe who I was sitting next to. Yep, the infamous Jacob Black. The woman at the desk was defiantly female – and a brainless sheep for not seeing a 'muscled sexy bad boy' (her thoughts NOT mine) onto a plane with a gun. He smelt terrible yet at the same time a musky forest scent. He stayed far away from me and when I wasn't looking he would look at me. His thoughts guesing what I was. I got bored so pulled out of his mind. His gun was inside his jacket, he travelled light.

I travelled light too with a small leather rucksack. I had the spare house key, my laptop, my crested watch (technology created by myself as a power manipulator connected to my DNA. Long story.), my mobile, about £300 and more translated into Italian money and the hidden earpiece technology inside the heal of the trainers. I used an invisbility sheild around myself and the bag when going through security. I had already booked the same hotel as Jacob Black. Laptops on flights are always a good thing I thought. My plane landed late on Saturday night. I couldn't believe I was doing this. In less than 2 days I had become the key to the brink of war about to be declared.

The same buissness man on the plane was sharing the same hotel. Must be a coincidence. His name was J. Jenks He had come from Seattle as a lawyer. He looked at me funny like he knew exactly what I was. I didn't bother reading his mind without arousing too much suspicion from Mr. Black and the other passengers. He kept sweating bullets. Odd. I ignored him and watched one of my favourite movies _Finding Nemo _on the bigger screen that most passengers were watching.

12 hrs later, I went to the hotel, signed in and the minute my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

_T__omorrow I would stop an assassin and prevent a war between two different species. Nothing much to worry about were my last thoughts. _

**O.K. so rushed this bit but I set the scene as best I could. The X-men will be in this later on. I know it's long but I gave you the information you need. Thanks for reading. Please review. Next chapter coming very soon. This story is inspired by Bullet of Love by 42santababy42. You need to read that story –its way better than mine. Thanks.**

**Love VicoriaAngel xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight-related things.**

**To answer some of your QUESTIONS about this story, **

**It's an Edward/Bella love story. That's the pairing.**

**Some of it is non-cannon. For Torchwood it's non-canon but set after Gwen's wedding (Series 2, Episode 9 – Something Borrowed) and Owen's still partially dead. **

**Bella joined Torchwood Cardiff after the battle of Canary Wharf – READ LATER TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THAT. For Twilight, it's set after the start of NM book. It tells what happens to all the characters because Edward never came back for Bella because he believed she was dead.**

**Bella is single till she meets Edward.**

**There is a LEMON later on but my friend wrote it because I didn't have time due to school work.**

**Rose Tyler is mentioned but doesn't appear. The Denali Coven makes an appearance in later chapters along with Victoria and the Volturi. The DOCTOR is NOT in this story.**

I hope that answers some of you questions I was sent via PMS and Reviews. Thank you for the reviews, I am grateful. Criticism is welcome. Now on with the Next chapter.

* * *

BPOV

I awoke to the fresh smell of lilies. Odd. I could tell I was lying on something, probably a bed. I could hear silence but people were talking far away and to fast. I blinked a few times before I forced my eyelids open. I opened my eyes to see a window and the sun shining through. Something sparkly caught my eyes. Not something sparkly. Someone. Alice. My eyes widened in shock. How? What the hell? were my first thoughts. Then, I remembered last night's events – leaving the motel, the weevil chase and Carlisle. I guessed immediately where I was. Hopefully still in Alaska.

I composed my facial features into a straight poker face and moved into a comfortable sitting position on the double bed. Alice was sitting at the end of the bed comfortably and smiled at me. I returned it. I looked around the room. It had Esme's talents written all around it. It looked like a guest room because no ones personal items were in it. My bag for the mission was next to the wardrobe. There was a fresh pile of clothes on a small wicker chair. At the second glance, I saw they were my clothes from the bag. Esme probably washed them for me. That was very thoughtful. I made a mental note to thank her later on. I just hoped no one had tried to use them. I frowned at the idea but quickly composed my face and body language for Alice's sake. I turned back to her. She was wearing the latest fashion trends.

'_Some things never change_' I thought.

Alice had been watching me as I examined the room and her. She pulled me into a friendly hug. I went rigid and visibly winced slightly. What if she noticed that? What if this is the last hug I get from her? I wholeheartedly hugged her back; silently letting her go so I wouldn't have to feel the pain later on when I went home.

We pulled back and smiled at the same time. She looked genuinely happy. Alice spoke first.

"Bella, sorry I hoped that you wouldn't mind but I had to watch over you last night. It's nice too see you. After you've had a shower, Carlisle wishes to speak to you immediately." _Probably to sling me out as soon as possible_, I mentally added on.

I quickly pulled up my tank top; the wound from last night was already healed. Carlisle had stitched it. I could smell the antiseptic already. A pale pink small scar near my hip looked weeks old not hours.

I can see why Carlisle wanted to speak to me. I nodded to myself.

"Thanks Alice. Nice too see you too. Um, where's the bathroom?" I spoke for the first time.

She pointed to an en-suite. I followed her directions. I could feel her golden eyes watching me. Again, the en-suite was designer. Different but nothing I didn't have back home. I took a shower and let the warm water relax my muscles. As I stepped out, I put the towel _firmly_ around me. I walked back into my room. Alice wasn't in sight. Probably giving me some privacy or she couldn't stand the sight of me. Sigh. Most likely the latter. I would be out of here as soon as I could. I wouldn't burden myself on them.

I put the thoughts to the back of my mind. I put on my practise outfit. The leather boots were tied up to my shin, the black tight jean-like material trousers, black tank top with belt looked totally cool. Gwen and Tosh loved the outfit. My small black leather jacket, with a silver streak at the back, completed the outfit. I pulled on the fingerless gloves. I wore no make up but did tie my hair up in a ponytail. I strapped on my compact standard gun to the 3/4 shorts. I brought my rucksack with me. I closed the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs carefully. I had outgrown my embarrassing characteristics, blushing and clumsiness, a long time ago. I felt 5 sets of eyes watch me as I descended. _Probably checking for any signs of signs of me tripping, _a small voice said_. _As I stood at the bottom of the staircase, I looked at each of them very briefly. They looked the same as the last time we had met. Frozen in their inhumanly beautiful ways. The pain I was expecting to come never arrived.

Jasper was stood next to Alice, their hand intertwined. They both smiled and I returned it. Alice was looking at it, the grin on her face told me she approved.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch. Her whole body watching mine. Her magazine untouched. She gave me a tight smile, I returned it reluctantly.

Emmett had his mouth open.

"If you don't close it, you'll let flies in." I said smirking as he shut his mouth.

"You didn't trip or blush, wow!" I rolled my eyes and sniggered before I replied.

"Obviously, Emmett, I outgrew _that_ along time ago." I emphasised the 'that'.

He smiled ear to ear and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Nice to see ya again, Bells."

I winced but he mistook it from the fact he was crushing me. Not that it would kill me but I took his misinterpretation all the same. He mouthed sorry and I said "no problem".

"You too Emmett, now before you kill me I would like to speak to Carlisle."

He put me down and I took a step back. I turned to Edward and nodded. He was standing behind Emmett. He smiled lightly to me. He was the same. His Adonis looks stood out. Before Jasper could feel my pain, I turned away and smiled at Emmett.

"See ya later; I have a meeting with the good doctor."

I walked away, before I could see everyone's reaction, to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door and a small "come in" was the only reply I got.

I walked into his modern study and smiled at Carlisle. He was about to pull me into a hug but I put out my hand quickly. He co-operated as he shook my hand but I hoped he didn't see me flinch slightly or think about my reluctance too much to hug him. That would mean questions I didn't want to answer.

"Bella, lovely to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle, yourself?"

"Great, better now your here"

He seemed genuine when he said that so I let it slide for now. We sat down. I could tell he was dying to ask me what I had been up to in the last five years.

He told me last night's version of events for him and I replayed mine to him. I told him how I was on a mission to track down a lone weevil, the motel I had left because I discovered it's location and was planning on going home and the car chase that resulted in the beast clawing me before it's timely death and how I lost conciseness before I got back to my car. The rest is what they call history.

I had my shielding gadget down. Everyone in the house could hear me so it was pointless repeating myself. He was curious how my injuries healed so fast. I told him I would explain that to everyone later. He told sedated me while Alice watched over me. I thanked him but said that it would be easier if he had allowed me to do that. He was shocked and curious. I told him I would explain later.

30 minutes later, and we had discussed almost everything. He briefly told me how Esme had re-built this property and that the kids would be restarting High school locally in September. I congratulated him and wished him good luck. He started about my living conditions.

"Yes, I have finished with the motel. My car should still be where it last is. I need to fetch it late. My permanent residence is in Cardiff."

"O.k. Bella, I was wondering if you would stay with us before New Year. The weather is bad and we would like your company. It would be hard to get back to Cardiff. We all discussed it last night and no one is against it. On the contrary, everyone is glad to see you again. You don't mind?"

"Seriously, um, o.k. If you wish. I'll have to check with my Boss. I'll let you know before the end of this morning. Thank you for saving me and your hospitality."

I let the childish question leave my lips before I could control it.

"Why did you save me?"

I saw his whole facial expression change from happily contented to shock, surprise and something else I couldn't place. Probably anger. _Great, you idiot, now he is going to throw you out after you misplace his genouricty. He didn't have to save you yet he did. Better peaces make, _I thought_._ I quickly answered my own question.

"Sorry, please ignore me. I am tired. I know it is no excuse but please forgive my idiocy and rudeness. Obviously I know why you saved me. Please forgive me."

His face relaxed and he shock his head.

"Quite alright. You are tired after all. Maybe we should see Esme for breakfast." He stood up and I could tell I was forgiven.

"I need to ring my boss and then I could tell you what I have been up to for the past five years. You all want to know, I take it." I said in a calm tone as we exited the room. Carlisle showed me the way to the kitchen. I found out that they had found my fake ID but left my Torchwood gadgets alone. I was glad because they had no idea how to use them. The consequences weren't friendly. He had asked how come I was alive. They had found out about my ''death''. Again, I told him that I would explain later.

I was thinking back to my question earlier. I knew the answer of course. He only saved me because I was human and that was his job. I understood that. I had accepted the fact that Edward and the rest of the Cullens had never loved me and that I was nothing more than a pet. I **had to** get over them. I **had got** over them to an extent. The pain never went away but my life at Torchwood helped numb the pain slightly.

I pulled out of my thoughts as I entered the kitchen. Esme was making me some toast. It was light and I was grateful. I returned her smile and nodded.

"Esme."

"Bella"

I hugged her without flinching at all. Good. She gestured for me to sit down which I did. Carlisle stood next to her and unplugged the toaster. The kitchen was designer but it had nothing on my flat's kitchen. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bar stoles near me.

"Bella, you don't mind if the foods light. I'm nearly out of human food. I need to go shopping. If you're staying, could you tell me what you need for Christmas dinner?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Esme, my job means I eat light, you know sandwiches and stuff, nothing to filling. We have to stay in shape with our duties. As for Christmas dinner, please don't, I'll have a sandwich and soup. My stomach can't take big meals. It's standard procedure." I lied smoothly. Not even Jasper could detect that. At least, I hoped he wouldn't.

"O.k. no problem. It's lovely to see you. You look different. The outfit suits you."

I replied with a small thank you.

"You don't mind?" I gestured to my bag of gadgets. She said it was fine.

I cleaned over my gadgets, updating some of them. The Cullens watching me. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie came in 5 minutes later. They watched me silently. I pulled out my gun and put the safety on. My other weapons didn't need it. They were already in perfect condition. I was watching the Cullen's reactions as I strapped my gun back to my thigh. I tied the pocket knife to my left ankle. They looked in awe, shock and surprise. I guess they didn't notice it earlier. Edward's reaction surprised me the most. He looked pale and was angry but surprised. I could hear it underneath his velvety voice.

"Bella. You have a knife and a gun. With your luck, you could really hurt yourself. Please put them down safely. Don't ever touch them again." He looked panicked. It was the first time he had spoken to me in 5 years.

I don't know why but I felt anger towards him. How dare he? I lost it. I glared at him. My entire body language ready to fight as I faced him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'm an adult. I know how to defend myself from anything. I'M NOT A LITTLE WEAK HUMAN ANYMORE. I'M NOT 17 OR 18 ANYMORE. I CAN'T BE DAZZLED AND DROP EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU! As for my luck, bullshit. I know more about myself than you do or ever will. I have seen real life. I didn't go into battle for the fun of it. I didn't go on the run from Laurent or Victoria for anything. I don't have the best yet dangerous job in the world because I am weak as you make me out. In comparison to you, I could easily kill you in the blink of an eye. You are nothing in comparison to me!"

i breathed in deeply and tried to calm my breathing. I was practically panting. I watched him flinch and look away. Everyone else was in shock. I could see it from their perspective. I was the weak, stupid human pet who just grew a spine. I looked down. Carlisle was the first one to recover.

"Ignore Edward, It's alright we understand. You are an adult. You have lived a different life in the last 5 years. It doesn't take an idiot to realise that. We are sorry. We would like to hear your story when you're ready."

He pulled me into a hug and I just let him. I was ashamed to lose my temper like that. I told Carlisle that. Everyone murmured that they were sorry and that it was alright. I knew they were all curious about my story.

Carlisle and Esme sat down around the table. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward took their lead. Edward didn't even look at me. I didn't care. This wasn't all about him for once. If I was going to tell them my story I was editing certain parts I didn't want them to know.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were quietly discussing Christmas Day. Esme had gotten up to wash my breakfast utensils. I was grateful. I packed away my gadgets. I put my rucksack against the leg chair.

Jasper was standing in front of me. He looked out of place and was twisting his hands together. I looked at him in the eyes. He couldn't quite look at me.

"Jasper, you alright?" I said softly. His hands stopped twisting together. He had calmed down.

"Bella, I would like to apologise over what had happened on your 18th birthday party. I am truly sorry. I have felt immensely guilty over what happened for the last 5 years. When we heard you were dead, I got worse. I never will stop feeling bad about that. I understand if you never forgive me but I would like to be friends with you."

I was taken by surprise. He was apologising to me. It should be the other way around. I put my hand carefully onto his shoulder and made him look at me.

"Jasper, I forgive you. It was only part of who you are. It was in your nature. You couldn't help it. Although we didn't know it then you wouldn't have harmed me at all. I forgive you completely. Hell, I did back then. You have nothing to apologise for. It was mainly my fault. My blood tempted you. I would like to friends with you all, too."

I pulled him into a hug and he didn't complain. "Thank you Bella for everything. You know I conquered my bloodlust. You aren't at all appetizing." I giggled and pulled back.

"I know Jasper, I suspect even a vampire with far bigger bloodlust would find my blood attractive these days. I am no longer a meal. It's good to know."

He smiled but I could tell it was fuelling his curiosity.

"You're curious why I am different, right; I guess it is story time". I said the last part to everyone. They all went to sit down or pay attention if they were already sitting. They were doing this at human pace for me. It was unwanted.

As I sat down, I felt something vibrate and ring in my back pocket. Crazy frog was screaming out of my phone. I felt my face blush slightly and heard Emmett try to smother a laugh. I frowned at my phone. No one I knew on my contacts had the crazy frog ringtone when they rung me. I checked my caller ID. _Owen_, it flashed in front of my eyes. The song had totally pissed me off. I accepted the call and put the phone to my ear. I was the first to speak.

"Dr Owen bloody Harper. Why, for the love of all things holy, do I have the crazy frog ringtone? Give me one valid reason before I get back to Cardiff and personally castrate you?" Emmett and Jasper were desperately trying not to laugh and the others were attempting to keep a straight face. I turned my attention back to Owen. I heard him gulp and he put the phone onto speaker phone. I swear I heard him say 'you wouldn't' in a whisper. I smirked.

"Hi Bella, sorry about that. Ianto dared me. I swear I'm sorry. How are you? We were worried"

"I'm fine Owen. You're forgiven under the current circumstances for you. I'll be having words with Mr. Jones. I'm in company with those with over sensitive hearing so anything personal will have to wait" I warned him."One thing though, you and Tosh? What's happening? I want to know!" I heard him exhale and I bet he was rolling his eyes.

"Yes, we are together. I love her and she loves me. I can spend the rest of my life with her despite the obvious." He sighed deeply." Anyway, you alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine, can you pass me onto Jack. I need to update him." I heard him call Jack.

"He's here, Bells. Take care. We are all missing you. Love you lots. Bye!"

"You too Owen." I replied. I heard Jack come onto the line.

"Hey Bella, how are you? We were getting worried but I knew that you were probably having it off with some hot Alaskan guy!" I raised both my eyebrows. He never changed. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Better you than me, Jack. How's Ianto?"

"Sexy as usual. Want to update me?"

"Ha funny! T.M.I! Now for that update?"

He shut up and I told him what had happened to me. We agreed to that I would teleport after Boxing Day back to Cardiff. My teleporter was still charging because when you jump continents it does that. He was grateful that Carlisle had found me but I agreed with me that it was pointless. I would be fine by myself. I asked if it was alright to tell the Cullens all about Torchwood and tell him what happened to me. He agreed but said he wanted me to record their own visual promise that they wouldn't say anything to anybody about us. I was going to use the alien contact lenses. I set up my laptop as he was saying this. I might have photographic memory but I didn't care. I put the lenses case onto the table. Jack said he had received my report from lunchtime yesterday. We said our goodbyes.

I put away my phone and turned to Carlisle.

"You want to record our promise?" He asked.

"Yes. It's standard procedure. All I do is record each of you promising not to go revealing Torchwood's secret and in return we won't say anything about you. Not that we have yet and we don't have any intention of doing. I will send it to Jack and he stores into the archives. All you say is your name, status and that you promise not to say anything. I know you won't but like I said standard procedure. It'll take a few minutes." He nodded in agreement.

I set up the laptop and put in the contact lenses. I turned my laptop to everyone so they could see everything I was seeing. They watched it cautiously.

I faced Carlisle.

"Please state your name, status and promise so it can be stored in the Archives. I'm officer Swan. Duty rank 0222. The time is 11:30. I'm in Alaska. This is a simple compromise situation. For future reference, this recording is not be used against the said family. Thank you."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a vegetarian vampire. You have my word not to spread any of Torchwood's secrets."

And so it went like this for the next 4 minutes. I finished the last person (Edward) and sent my recordings to Jack. I reassured them that only Jack and I would see that plus any operative that needed it. It was classed as confidential and needed a top-level password to see it. There was a basic file on them that I had created and edited carefully. They were thankful.

I sat comfortably in my seat after I had packed away my Equipment. I knew they needed answers.

"Before I tell you about me. I need to tell you a story about a young woman called Rose Tyler. She has everything to do with me. If you understand her story, you'll understand mine" I said softly.

"**There was a young woman who lived in London on the Powell Estate. Her name was Rose Tyler. She lived with her mum Jackie and her boyfriend Mickey Smith. She was a normal girl. She would get up on a morning, get dressed, go to work in a job she didn't care for, come home, eat chips and sleep then restart her day again. She thought life was boring. Then one day, work was blown up and she meet the most important man in the universe. His name is the Doctor. He is the last of his kind. He is eccentric, funny, good yet his life is lonely, exciting but dangerous. He took her in his time travel machine and showed the universe."**

I was interrupted by Emmett. "Time travel exists? Seriously?" He looked excited at the prospect.

I replied. "Yes, Emmett it does but that's only the Doctor who does that. Jack's an ex-companion. He's very protective of him."

"**Rose saw the universe. She loved it. She saw the good and the bad. Then she meet a conman called Captain Jack Harkness in 1941. He changed his ways for the Doctor and her and joined them on their travels. They arrived in the future. There they were separated but found each other. They came face to face with an old enemy. The Daleks" **I tried to keep the fear out of my voice**."The Daleks are living creatures in metal casing. They hate anything other creature apart from their own species. They are genocidal beings and believe in supremacy. They are evil. Anyways, the Doctor declared war (he fought them many times before) and sent Rose Tyler home. From what I gathered from Jack, she came back. She was something beyond our knowledge. Not even the Doctor will tell Jack what really happened. She brought Jack back from the dead literally. She also saved me in my mother's womb. Later on I'll explain that in detail. She somehow became normal but bits of her memory were blank. She currently lives in another universe with her Mother, parallel dad Pete and boyfriend Mickey. That's her basic story." **I concluded.

The Cullens looked like they believed me. "What did she become?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. She had two words following her. Bad Wolf. Jack doesn't really understand. This all concerns me. Now back to five years ago." The Cullens snapped out of their thoughts and gazed at me.

I began my story.

"**Five years ago, when you left, I was a mess. I'm not going to lie to you. I was. Charlie said that it was like I had died. I was beyond repair. Then weeks later, I came out of my depression. I made friends with Jacob Black. Carlisle, you remember Ephraim Black? **Carlisle nodded and understanding filled his eyes.

"**I learned Jacob Black was a werewolf, part of the La Push pack. They're shape-shifters. You're leaving meant certain things went into motion – it affected us all. I made friends with them. I wasn't healed but he helped me. I started interacting with my friends again. Then, less than 2 months later, I went to the meadow. Only when I arrived, Laurent was there –"**

Everyone hissed and Rosalie muttered "I knew he never left Irina. The bastered." I continued.

"**He was there and thirsty. He had been killing the local hikers and fuelling the rumours of the wolves, which affected La Push. He told me that he knew you were all gone. He had left Denali at Victoria's request." **Everyone hissed at her name. "I tried tracking her but I wasn't very good at it."Edward quietly told me. I looked at him then looked down at the table before I continued.

"**He told me that if he fed off me it was better than what Victoria had planned. She was after me because she believed I was still Edward's mate." **I sighed**."Mate for mate. James was her mate and she is determined for revenge. Before Laurent could hurt me the wolves turned up. There were five against one. They took him down. I took his warning about Victoria to heart. I told the wolves. We agreed that I would have to fake my death and run. Jake wanted to protect me in La Push but I compromised with him. We told Charlie about the wolves but not Vampires. We told him that I would have to go because Victoria was a psycho on the loose. I packed that night and ran. I never looked back. Jake and his friends had a body that resembled me turn up dead. The official records claim I died from suicide. Charlie leaned heavily on the Blacks. His friend Harry Clearwater had died from a heart attack. He was one of the leaders of the tribe, an ancient. His son Seth and daughter Leah had both transformed into wolves at the same time. Leah is the first female in History. We are on good terms. I occasionally keep in contact. Charlie started dating Sue Clearwater, Harry's widow. They live together. I visited very occasionally. Anyways, there I was alone and running from Victoria. I spent a few months running." **I cut off and edited. They didn't need to know. It wasn't there buissness and it was too painful. I hid my pain.

"**Eventually, I was recruited by Torchwood London. I kept your secret. They explained to me that they were a secret organisation. Their job is to protect planet Earth from any hostile alien involvement. They either destroy or help Aliens. They showed me how to use weapons. They realized I was wrong somehow. Then the battle came. The battle of Canary wharf. Thousands died but I survived." **I cut off and edited**."I joined Torchwood Cardiff and worked for them. I helped rebuild Torchwood after the battle. Gwen Cooper replaced the late Suzie Costello. I made friends and learned to trust them. I told them all about you. They kept it confidential. After a while, it was obvious I was wrong. London had worked that out. Jack realized finally what was wrong with me. When I discovered you, I never ran away screaming. A normal human would have. When I was shot by some hostile aliens, the bullets just melted. Torchwood technology couldn't read my mind. Nothing mentally worked. Same with Edward's telepathy. Jack put all the clues together. Rose Tyler had saved me, unintentionally I thought at first, when I was in my mother's womb. **

**Renee was going to have miscarriage at 4 months of pregnancy but somehow Rose saved me. I always thought it was unintentional but she must have known something we don't. I was meant to survive. The first day at Forks high school, James's attack, Jaspers accidental attack, the battle and so many more times with Torchwood. I am alive because I am meant to survive. We have no idea what I will become. When Rose saved Jack, he became an immortal human. He dies but comes back. I will become something as powerful as them. Owen has tested my DNA. It can't be harmed. I can die but like Jack come back. It's more of an unconscious state. Weapons fly away from me. I tested my body and found I had a mental shield. It's part of me. When we met in Forks, I was and still am the most powerful human on the planet. I stopped aging before my 20****th**** birthday. I am immortal. My powers are still manifesting slowly. I live in Cardiff and help save Cardiff/Earth practically 365 days a year. My hearing, strength, speed and eyesight are more advanced. I could probably rival Emmett's strength."**

Emmett looked thrilled. "COOL, wresting match some time soon." I smiled at him. I continued.

"**Anyways, that the most of it. As you know I was here on a mission. You know all the details. It's the reason why I said to you earlier Carlisle. You should have let me manage it. Weevils can unfortunately kill me. Not that I truly die. I just come back. I am not a danger magnet, I am something beyond knowledge. I am meant to be. A fixed point like Jack. Any questions?"**

I spent a while answering their questions. Esme had got me a glass of water. My throat was dehydrated. I was grateful. I told them a bit about my life in Cardiff. Alice, of course, asked if I was single. I told her I was. I told them all about Jack, Ianto, Owen (in his current state), Gwen and Toshiko. I explained how I tried tracking the down about 11 months ago. I told them that I went to the Denali Coven. I made friends with Kate and Carmen. I explained to Irina about Laurent. She forgave me. I apologised to Jasper that I found out his back-story without his permission from Carmen. Jasper forgave me. I went to the sink and rinsed my glass. I was finishing my story off about the Denali's as I sat down again.

"Eleazer said that I had a shield. A mental and physical one. He reckons that if I tried, I wouldn't be able to be turned into a vampire at all. I smell unappetising completely. I agree with his theory. My powers are still manifesting. My current abilities only really started when I stopped aging when I was 19. I should look 23 not 19/20 years old. I keep in touch with Carmen. They are lovely people. I told them not to tell you. I wanted to do that personally. You aren't mad with them? "I looked over at Carlisle. He was smiling. "Not at all Bella. They are the only other family we have. We are close." I tried to smile back but the pain of remembering Tanya was too much. Jasper winced.

"Sorry Jasper, just thinking about what my sports car is going to look like when I found it." He nodded and seemed to believe the lie. I was grateful Edward couldn't get into my head. He was looking down shamefully. _Probably because he did have the guts to tell me_, a small voice at the back of my head said. I agreed with it. My watch told me that it was 12:30. I needed some air. I stood up, slung my rucksack over my shoulders and turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"You don't mind if I go and practise with my weaponry. Standard procedure. I'll bring my car back too. See ya later."

"Its fine Bella, I'll go shopping. How does chicken soup and jam sandwiches sound for tea?"

"Great, thank you Esme for everything. I'll see you about 6o' everyone!"

"Bye Bella" came 7 replies.

I turned around and headed for the door. Wait, I forget Edward. I turned to look at him.

"Edward?" I asked softly. His whipped around and his eyes found mine.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked in his perfect velvet eyes.

"I just want to say that I meet Tanya when I went to Denali. She told me everything, although slightly reluctantly. She was lovely and I wish the best for the both of you." I pushed aside the throb of pain and smiled. I was truly happy for him."I just want to say congratulations on the upcoming wedding and good luck with your new mate, Tanya. Good luck with the future."

I turned around and walked out of the room without a backward glance as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Finished! Urgh! 10 pages and 6.5 hours later. That took some time. Next chapter soon. What a bombshell? Next chappie – EPOV!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Lots of love**

**Victoria Angel xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

**Disclaimer: SM owns** **everything Twilight-related, not me! **

**To answer some of your questions**

**Tanya told Bella that she and Edward are together as mates. See this chapter for the truth.**

**Yes, there is going to be a lot of obstacles in the way of Eddie and Bells romance. **

**Bella has a bad past that lead to her trauma – you see how deeply affected she is by this in this chapter but not what happened!**

**The Cullens know nothing of Tanya/Edward's relationship. Again, see this chapter for truth on that.**

**Torchwood will be in the story in a few chapters time. There will be a somewhat happy ending.**

**Owen/Bella are strictly friends, you'll see why soon!**

**Rose Tyler and the Doctor will be in a upcoming fanfic called my immortal soldier – a Dr who/Twilight crossover coming Sept 2010!**

Thank you for your reviews – they are wonderful! Now, I have my GCSE exams coming up hence no recent updates or upcoming ones. I will update all my stories however in the summer 2010. Now on with the story...

**EPOV**

'_What the fuck?'_

They were the only words coming into the front of my brain. I wasn't engaged to Tanya. God, I didn't even like her romantically. Tanya was an ex- succubus that sometimes came back to her old habits. I only saw her as my cousin. Yes, she liked me but I was totally in love with someone else. Bella. She was the centre of my existence. How Tanya even came up with the delusion that I might even like her back romantically is beyond me. I didn't like her. Yes, that right. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did not love or have any feelings other than cousinly loyalty to Tanya Denali. I would rather go through the transformation twice than even consider a relationship with her. To think that she even LIED to Bella about that made me want to rip her up and burn the pieces. I vaguely heard a growling noise. Everyone was looking at me I saw from their minds. Oh, wait that noise was me. I was growling under my breath. I looked up at my family. Something small and angry was in my line of vision. Alice. Jasper was holding her back, his arms holding her back. Seconds later Jasper slipped his grip and Alice ran to me. Her small hand connected to my check. She slapped me! It hurt too. I rubbed my check looking hurt. In her head she was yelling every profacies under the sun at me. I winced when she hit my chest and every bit of me, her tiny fists balled up. I didn't even defend myself – I deserved it after everything that I had done to Bella. She muttered under her breath in a deadly voice that she was going to kill me for hurting her best friend and choosing that strawberry-blonde slag. After a few minutes, Carlisle had enough of the violence.

"Enough, Alice. Sit down." He commanded in an authoritive tone. Everyone paid attention to him as Alice sat down. Emmett and Alice shot daggers at me. Everyone's thoughts felt betrayed that I had chosen Tanya over Bella. Everyone except Esme and Jasper. They guessed the truth. I had to fix this.

"So Edward is there something that you have to tell us..." Carlisle prompted as his sentence trailed off. His thoughts told me that he believed Bella but was hoping this wasn't true. He was remembering how quickly I left Denali and that was giving him hope. I sighed and looked at every person around the kitchen table in the eye. My gaze went back to Carlisle.

"The truth is Tanya and I have no relationship. I do not like her like that despite the fact she is clearly infatuated with me." I explained Carlisle's thoughts to put everyone at ease" I left Denali early because Tanya, for lack of a better word, tried unsuccessfully to get into my boxers. She will never be my mate and I certainty not engaged. I would prefer to go through the transformation twice than sleep with her." I shuddered as I said that."As for the lies, I don't know but maybe something incredibly violent..." I trailed off making several violent scenarios at how I was going to kill Tanya painfully. Everyone seemed to believe me.

"You really love her don't you?" Rose spoke Cleary. I nodded and meet her gaze.

"With everything I have" I murmed back. Jasper backed me up out loud. Everyone defiantly believed me now. Alice's thoughts said she wanted to say sorry to me and she told me she would personally have words with Tanya. I looked up at her, my palm forward stopping her comment.

"No Alice, I deserved what you gave me. Its fine" She nodded sadly in response...

It was silent for a few minutes till Jasper spoke calmly.

"I wonder what Bella was hiding earlier?" mused Jasper.

"Hiding? Bella's pretty innocent – she's really bad at lying. We would know." Emmett stated knowing that Bella was his innocent little sister who could do know wrong. Unfortunately, I knew through Jasper that Bella had grown up and her threat to me earlier clearly proved how much she hated me. I internally wept.

A few people grew uncomfortable, their thoughts clearly in-line with mine. Bella had grown up and matured. She had seen violence and death yet was strong because she survived through her eternal lifestyle. Emmett mentally acknowledged this. His loud sigh of defeat told the others that he had concluded the same thing as everyone. Bella was dangerous.

"Why do you think she is hiding something? What were her emotions like?" asked Rosalie, worrying for her mate and family.

"Well, her emotions were jumpy like she wanted to hide something –" Jasper cut off to remember the times when she was like this before continuing "- like when she mentioned this Battle of Canary Wharf, her days before Torchwood on the streets and...Well when Edward left Forks. She felt pain, agony, loneliness, anger, hurt, discomfort and this urge to stop these emotions. They were barely there. Like she wanted to shield herself from reality. I could barely feel them. Basically echoes. Most of the time she is just numb. Whatever this job of hers entails it makes her numb." Jasper concluded and went back to gently brushing Alice's shoulders with his thumbs, making her relax.

"Who is Bella Swan?" Alice asked sadly.

I could see her thoughts, her comparing the Bella Swan we knew 5 years ago who was compassionate, sweet and easily embarrassed to the one that was here now – a ruthless, sadist killer who calls herself Isabella Swan. Her identity had changed dramatically. She had changed into a monster. No, my mind screamed out at me. Bella wasn't a monster. She's a killer. She all but admitted it earlier the bad side yelled at me. Just what had I done? I had failed her. Was she beyond repair? Could she be repaired?

I whimpered and 6 curious eyes swung in my direction. I opened my mouth to reveal my new theory – how we 0r specifically I had broken Bella Swan's soul for good!

**This is just a preview of Chapter 3. My exams are in less than a month. This will be finished come summer 2010. Promise! Review - tell me what you think!**

**Love V xx**


	4. Final of BWR! OUTTAKES!

Dear my loyal fans,

Unfortunately, due to real life and writer's block, I have decided quit the Bad Wolf Re-incarnated fan fiction story. I did enjoy the project when I began it. It was all my own independent work, with the exception of the characters belonging to Mrs Meyer and the BBC. This story has effectively finished.

Yet, I have decided that I will tell you a summary of the main plot. I am also willing to begin no more than **four** outtakes of the story. This will be put to a vote on my main author page. Please vote before the 12th June 2011. This is when the voting closes. You can vote up to four outtakes each. These will be counted and the most popular four outtakes written and completed (published) by the end of June/ early July.

**STORY PLOT: Major SPOILERS. **

**Chapter 3 **

Edward and Cullen's work out that they have directly and indirectly ruined Bella's life.

Edward has a 'martyr' moment. Alice desires to nail him to a cross but Carlisle breaks up the argument.

Bella runs through the Alaska wilderness; a way of getting rid of pain/ stress. She falls down, sprains her ankle but keeps running. Symbolic of angst.

Bella jumps into an icy lake, but comes back to life.

Alice and Jasper watch from a far on Edward's orders. Alice and Jasper return home.

Alice tells Edward of a recent vision of hers: Tanya wishes to see Edward randomly.

Edward, like a 17 year old petulant child, yells at Alice that he doesn't want "her" here. He means Tanya from vision but Bella coming through door thinks he means her.

Bella has picked up her sports car, dried her clothes from lake drowning but believes Edward's rant is about her and he doesn't want his ex in the house while Tanya comes here.

Rosalie follows Bella to her tempary room to give her Esme's food.

Rosalie tells Bella her story in 1933 but Bella feels that it is too late to try to compare her own story with Rosalie's. This is not said out loud though. Rose apologies for her treatment of Bella in Forks.

Bella is surprised and they begin a friendship.

**Chapter 4 **

-**Set on Christmas Eve/ Day – 25****th**** December 2010. **

- The Cullen's house in Alaska isbroken into** a **Christmas Eve morning. The intruder is a young boy who wanted to steal anything valuable. He was forced to do this by his father. This is for his Father's drinking problem and his mother secretly is suffering from a brain tumour. This evokes Bella's compassion.

- Bella mentions that the Cullen are skirting around her because they feel guilty, although she think this is out of pity. Bella has had enough

- Bella has a word with each Cullen and forgives them. She talks to Alice in Alice's huge closet full of fashion. She forgives her ex-best friend.

-Bella talks to Edward on the chimney/ roof area and he tells her about Tanya's lies. They make friends but as Bella points out, this is all that they can be. It would be wierd to be anything else.

**Chapter 5 - 28****th**** Dec 2010**

-Bella is returning to Torchwood. She is teleporting outside a part of Alaska, near Canada, to go home.

-The Cullen's secretly follow her with own baggage. They are coming with her.

- In Cardiff, the Cullen's finally meeting the Torchwood team. They are given a tour inside the hub. Bella has a "word" with Ianto and Owen over ringtone.

**Chapter 6**

1 month later

Bella is undercover and observing a man in a club, who is suspected to be murdering innocent victims with a supernatural involvement, as part of a mission. The Cullens are all helping.

Bella has flashbacks to how the Cullen assists the team.

Bella brutally brings the man to the hub, slowly revealed in Carlisle POV that Bella has a fear of being touched by men. Unknown reasons.

**Chapter 7 **

At a movie night off work, the Cullen's meet Rhys. They watch a movie. A violent scene in the movie leads Bella to panic. The Cullen's know they are being lied to when Bella gives a short untrue version of why she didn't like the scene.

Bella mentions she hasn't had fun in a long time but Rosalie Hale is suspicious.

Chapter 8

St MARY'S STREET 14TH Feb 2011.

-A crime has been committed and Torchwood/ team investigate. The victim has been branded and causes Bella to worry but why?

-Team is at scene and Bella claims that this needs serious help.

Chapter 9 - 6 days later

Bella flashbacks to the last 6 days. They follow a new trail thanks to Jasper's computer hacking skills.

A trail to a warehouse reveals a bomb. Victoria is found to be behind it.

Denali's arrive at Esme's assistance. Tanya apologises for her behaviour but Bella tells her she is not really forgiven.

Chapter 10 – Garret's point of view.

Various vampire friends and Torchwood allies pledge their help when it is revealed Victoria has allies with a newborn vampire army, weevils and a small group of cyber men.

Bella teleports into the heart of Voltera and Edward, Alice, Jack and her all inform the volturi that if they want to survive, they must help her.

Back in Cardiff, Bella reveals her past to Edward. What she hasn't realised is that her microphone is on and all her allies inside the hub have just heard everything she has just said...

**Chapter 11**

Bella is horrified that everyone knows. She refuses to face everyone now they know the truth. Edward slowly coaxes into joining them but she soon returns back to her quarters.

Bella has to help Jack in his office. They have a heart-to-heart. Jasper and Demetri have found out that Victoria has gone to Forks.

Everyone travels to Forks. The wolves create an uneasy alliance. She updates Charlie and Sue. Aro finds this fantastic. They find a suitable area on baseball pitch to fight. Victoria is coming to Forks.

Jack orders Bella and Edward to go back to Cardiff. Actually a set up, Bella is forced remain in a room while Edward goes back to battle. Bella is changed into the bad wolf.

**Chapter 12**

-EPOV of the battle. Nobody on Cullen's side are dead yet but cybermen have been taken down by Toshiko's computer virus. Vampires are ready to kill Torchwood team. Cullen's and Volturi defend them.

- Bella returns to the battle and kills the bad side into dust. She cannot control gift so Edward prevents the vortex from killing her.

- Cullen's win the war and battle. Bella dies.

**Chapter 13**

Epilogue

Will Bella survive? Will they find their happiness? Will supernatural world return to normal?

**All will be revealed if you vote for this outtake!**

**Love Victoria's Angel xx**


	5. Petition

Please, my loyal fans, copy & paste this then send it to our wonderful *cue the sarcasm* fan fiction moderators ASAP! Stand against Critics United and The Honey Bee (sneaky and cowardly cyber-menaces).

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Victoria Angel


End file.
